Returning Flame (Aquamarine1212)
Returning Flame 'is the fifth book in The Forming of Lakeclan Series. The book has Snakefoot on its cover. This fanfiction was posted on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki in 2013. Click here to read this fanfiction. Allegiances 'a k e c l a n Leader: 'Lakewater - blue-gray tom '''Deputy: 'Mistwind - light gray she-cat 'Medicine Cat: 'Cloudsky - gray she-cat with a white left paw Apprentice: Softsky '''Warriors Airwind - orange tom Streakfur - white she-cat with gray tabby markings Snowtail - white she-cat Grassfur - dark gray tom with white underbelly and tip of tail Apprentice: Iciclepaw Sunnyheart - yellow she-cat with orange spots Pebblesplash - gray tom Wavestream - blueish gray tom Fireflame - reddish she-cat with an orange tail, ears, paws, and underbelly Redfur - reddish tom Snowflake - scarred white tom Hopedream - gray she-cat Airbreeze - orange tom with brown stripe going down his back Speckledcloud - white she-cat with gray speckles Apprentice: Sniffpaw Robinwing - gray tom with orangish-red stomach Icefur - white she-cat Apprentices Sniffpaw - gray tom Iciclepaw - white she-cat with gray icicle-shaped marking on her forehead Queens Mudpelt - brown she-cat Hiddenshadow - black she-cat Kits Foxkit - orange tom Oceankit - gray tom Ravenkit - black and white tom Flutterkit - black and white she-cat Sparrowkit - brown tom Darkkit - black she-cat [F l a m e c l a n] Leader: 'Flamefire - a orange tom with darker ears, tail and paws '''Deputy: 'Gorgefur - a black tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Tinybird - a blueish-gray she-cat '''Warriors Nightpelt - a black she-cat Apprentice: Sunsetpaw Raccoonfeet - a black she-cat with brown paws Applefang - a orange she-cat Grassclaw - a gray tom Apprentice: Snakepaw Rabbitfur - a white tom Badgerstripe - a black tom with a white stripe running down his back Apprentice: Amberpaw Blackshine - a black she-cat Snowpelt - a white she-cat Apprentices Amberpaw - a yellow she-cat Sunsetpaw - a orange and white tom Snakepaw - a brown tabby tom Queens Treeflower - a brown she-cat with white paws Kits Ivykit - a white she-cat Leafkit - a brown she-cat Major Events * Lakewater visits Flameclan several times * Viperfire begins visiting Snakepaw in his dreams and assigns him the task of killing Lakewater for revenge * Snakepaw becomes a warrior * Sunsetpaw becomes a warrior * Ivykit and Leafkit become apprentices * Snakefoot and Sunsetstorm become rivals * Amberlight rejects Sunsetstorm's offer to be mates * Snakefoot rejects Amberlight's offer to be mates * Sunsetstorm leaves the clan * Snakefoot attacks Lakewater but turns against Viperfire and can't kill him * Viperfire's mentor Ghost appears and attacks Snakefoot * Viperfire kills Ghost to save Snakefoot * Viperfire disappears, presumably having gone to Fireclan * Lakewater dies from wounds inflicted by Ghost and Snakefoot * Mistwind becomes leader of Lakeclan * Sunsetstorm returns to Flameclan * Sunsetstorm and Amberlight becomes mates * Snakefoot and Darkheart become mates Characters Main Characters * Snakefoot * Viperfire Major Characters * Amberlight * Sunsetstorm * Treeflower * Lakewater Supporting Characters * Gorgefur * Ivykit/paw * Leafkit/paw * Ghost * Softsky See Also * The Forming of Lakeclan Series * Lakeclan Character Specials * Lakeclan's Beginning * Lake and Flame Meet * Days of Dirt * Sunlight Category:Fanfictions Category:Aqua's Fanfictions Category:Aquamarine1212